dc_marvel_comicsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-4913833-20140523182146/@comment-5167151-20140526142344
Hi, wenn ich mal ein wenig konstruktive "Kritik" äußern darf ^^ Wenn es nur um die Comics geht dürft ihr euch gleich nochmal an die Spider-Man Artikel setzen denn RHINO trägt NUR in dem neuen Film einen Panzeranzug und ist Russe und Curt Conners arbeitete auch nur in der neuen Filmreihe mit Peter Parkers Vater zusammen. Apropo Sider-Man der wird IMMER mit einem Bindestrich geschrieben sollte man evtl die "Spiderman" Kategorie mal verbessern, auch habt ihr sowohl "Bösewicht" als auch "Schurke" als Kategorie, entscheidet euch doch da besser mal für eine . Zu DC, wenn ihr schon 2 Joker Seiten eine zu ernst und lächerlich macht (mMn mehr als Überflüssig außerdem falsch er wird nicht "extrem Lächerlich" dargestellt. Das entspricht immer dem jeweiligem Zeitgeist der entsprechenden Jahrzehnte, kannste auch gleich zum kichernden Riddler der Adam West Serie oder zum Pringuin oder auch zum Mad Hatter einen "clownversion" Artikel machen, der Mad Hatter war in den 60gern nämlich auch ein Typ mit rotem Schnurrbart der Hüte klaut, auch wenns in den Comics nur ein Nachahmer des echten Mad Hatters war, hängt eben damit zusammen das das sogenannte Silver Age der Comics eben so lächerlich und kindisch war, was u.a. auch mit Wertrams Hetzkampange das Superhelden Comics die Jugend verderben zutun hatte, weswegen die Comics eben "heiterer" und weniger ernst gemacht wurden) dann nehmt gefälligst das Bild vom Batman the Animated Series Joker aus dem "Lustige Versionen" Artikel, denn die Version ist sehr ernst (was nicht heißt das er nicht paar clownerein macht, er is ja immerhin der Joker) wers nich glaubt darf sich gerne mal die Blu Ray Batman of the Future - der Joker kehrt zurück anschauen indem es einen Rückblick auf den BTAS Joker (im neuen Design zwar is aber trotzdem der selbe) gibt, der wohl deutlich macht das wenn überhaupt der Animated Series Joker in die "Düstere Versionen" Kategorie gehört ;-) Wobei das generell jetzt ja anzuzweifeln ist ob das noch benötigt wird, immerhin sind in beiden Kategorien hauptsächlich Film und Serien Bildchen drin und die haben ja nix mit den Comics zutun. Da fallen übrigens auch die Hammer und Sichel Zwillinge aus Arkham City weg, die treten zwar streng genommen AUCH in Comics auf, aber nur in speziellen Comics explizit ZUR Games Reihe, die auch nix mit den Comics im eigentlichen Sinn zutun haben. Und last but not least gibt es AUCH eine Marvel Schurkin namens White Rabbit, soweit ich weiß ein Spider-Man Villain ^^ Wer evtl Hilfreich ein "(DC)" hinter die Batman Gegnerin im Artikelnamen zu setzen falls jemand mal einen Artikel zu dem Marvel Charakter erstellen will und generell würde ich über eine entsprechende DC bzw Marvel (oder Amalgam) Kennzeichnung in den Artikelnamen nachdenken, damit man sofort weiß zu welchem Verlag Figur XY gehört, nicht alle Charaktere der Comics sind schließlich so populär und hinreichend bekannt wie die Batman und Spider-Man Schurken. Und es kann, wie beim White Rabbit, durchaus auch mal Charaktere mit gleichem Namen aus beiden Verlagen geben ^^ Hoff die Tipps helfen euch weiter